Une vie meilleure
by Mrs Grayson Harper
Summary: Et si Cuddy changeait radicalement de vie, de région, de profession. (un peu de NC-17 dans le premier chap)


Je tiens à dire que ceci est un éclair d'inspiration de ce soir. Je pense que ce ne sera qu'en deux chapitres, je sais pas encore.

**NC-17** dans ce chapitre. Attention les petits n'enfants !

* * *

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que House avait foncé dans le mur de sa maison. Cinq années entières qu'elle avait fuit Princeton. En griffonnant son nom sur le papier de la vente de sa maison, elle avait signé pour le départ d'une nouvelle vie.

Cuddy avait de suite trouvé la place de doyenne dans The Encino Hospital Medical Center. Oui, elle avait opté pour la Californie, coupant littéralement les ponts avec le New Jersey.

Elle s'y plaisait bien, sa fille aussi, c'était le principal. Elle n'avait eu aucun homme dans sa vie, à part quelques aventures passagères, mais rien de bien sérieux.

Elle menait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, même sans compagnon. Elle exerçait les deux métiers qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur : maman et directrice d'hôpital. Une espèce de conte de fées moderne.

C'était sans compter cette journée d'été. Ce jour où tout son beau château de carte s'était effondré, sans prévenir. C'est là que ça a commencé à être la descente en Enfer.

*****Flash Back*****

_- Maman ! Viens dans la piscine avec moi, s'il te plait... lui supplia sa fille. Elle savait très bien prendre sa mère par les sentiments. Lisa était incapable de résister bien longtemps à ces yeux de biches._

_- Oui j'arrive chérie. Je finis mes papiers et je te rejoins dans le jardin dans deux petites minutes, céda-t-elle._

_- Promis ?_

_- Promis, répondit Lisa avec un sourire confiant. La petite, très excitée au fait que sa maman aille se baigner avec elle, sortit en trombe du bureau, manquant de foncer dans la baie vitrée de la véranda. Lisa lui cria de faire attention et de bien rester uniquement jusqu'où elle avait pied, sinon des crocodiles viendraient la manger._

_Elle entendait sa fille rigoler seule dans l'eau, elle sourit à l'idée d'aller la rejoindre et de partager ce beau moment de complicité entre mère et fille. Rachel avait voulu faire sa grande pour impressionner sa maman : elle avait retiré ses brassards roses assortis à son maillot de bain Hello Kitty, puis avait commencé à nager un peu plus loin. C'était House qui lui avait appris à flotter, puis à glisser sur l'eau, se déplaçant à l'aide de mouvements de pieds similaires à ceux d'une grenouille. Elle partit donc à l'aventure, à la recherche de ces crocodiles pour les tuer, avant qu'ils ne mangent sa maman quand elle sautera dans l'eau, comme ils ont mangé la femme blonde à grosse poitrine dans le dessin-animé qu'elle regardait avec House._

_- A l'attaque moussaillon ! Cria-t-elle, seule, insouciante, se dirigeant vers le fond de la piscine._

_Lisa avait un peu traîné, comme d'habitude. Ses deux minutes avaient joué les prolongations, se transformant en quinze bonnes minutes. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarquant que l'heure avait bien tourné, elle referma ses dossier et rejoignit sa chambre pour enfiler son maillot maillot de bain : un trikini, noir, simple, sexy._

_En passant devant le miroir elle remit quelques mèches en place, et se dirigeait tout sourire vers le jardin._

_- Rach', c'est moi, attention j'arrive ! dit Lisa enjouée._

_Un silence lui avait répondu. Il y a quelques minutes, des rires d'enfants raisonnaient jusque son bureau, mais là seul une absence de bruit pesante régnait. La piscine était dépourvue de vagues, aucune onde, le calme plat, comme une mer avant un tsunami._

_Elle s'inquiétait, sa fille jouait à cache-cache, ou, ou... Elle n'aimait pas ce « ou ». Il n'avait même pas lieu d'exister. Rachel était du genre blagueuse. Ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie et elle surgirait de derrière elle pour la pousser à l'eau ! Mais les deux brassards posés au bord de l'eau ne faisaient qu'accentuer la crainte de ce « ou ». Elle se dirigea donc vers la piscine, au cas-où._

_Ce qu'elle vit lui fit pousser un cri d'horreur. Un hurlement tellement long qu'on se demandait d'où venait le souffle nécessaire pour cela. En fait, ce cri de détresse fut suivit d'une série de sons similaires. Sa fille était là, sous l'eau, inconsciente._

_Elle s'était précipité vers elle pour la sortir de là, lui procurant les soins de premier secours. Les voisins alertés par ces puissants hurlements, avaient appelé une ambulance. Lisa, désespérée, continuait sans cesse son massage cardiaque et le bouche-à-bouche._

_Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle vivait tout au ralentit. Dans un flou artistique où tous les bruits devenaient sourds. Elle lui avait promis deux minutes. Encore une fois, elle avait fait passer le travail avant sa vie de famille..._

*****Fin du Flash Back*****

Suite à cet accident, Rachel était gravement handicapée moteur, à cause de séquelles dues au manque d'oxygène vers le cerveau. La vie colorée et heureuse de Cuddy avait laissé place à un quotidien terne et monotone. Elle avait vendu sa maison pour en faire construire une adaptée à sa fille, désormais paraplégique. Une villa plein pied avec un beau jardin, et sans piscine. Lisa avait démissionné pour s'occuper de Rachel à plein temps. Elle s'était aussi endettée pour cette maison. Ses placements avaient fondu à une vitesse spectaculaire. L'économie battait de l'aile ces derniers temps, cela n'était pas le moment de faire un crédit.

Un matin, elle avait reçu un courrier des plus sympathiques où il était stipulé que ses aides aux traitements médicaux étaient supprimées, et qu'on risquerait de lui saisir sa maison. Elle ne pouvait pas reprendre la tête d'un hôpital, c'était beaucoup trop prenant. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre d'être médecin... Il lui fallait un métier nocturne qui gagnait bien.

C'est là que sa vie continuait à s'assombrir chaque jour. Comme si l'accident de sa fille ne lui suffisait pas, comme si les remords qui la rongeaient n'étaient pas assez comme épreuve. Elle avait commencé par être stripteaseuse dans un bar branché de Los Angeles. Les hommes d'affaire étaient très respectueux pour la plupart, ils ne la touchaient que pour lui glisser quelques billets verts entre sa lingerie fine et sa peau. Elle se dégoûtait d'être tombée si bas. De devoir se trémousser en petite tenue devant des hommes en mal d'amour ne lui convenait guère. Les autres danseuses dans la loge lui disaient qu'elle finirait par s'y habituer. Mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Un jour, en rentrant chez elle, une affiche avait retenu son attention, c'était une promotion pour la delphinothérapie. Elle avait fait des recherches sur le net à ce sujet. C'était une thérapie assistée par des dauphins qui pourrait peut-être aider sa fille, malgré le fait que le diagnostique des médecins était irrémédiable : Rachel ne remarchera jamais. Ces séjours en centres spécialisés arboraient des prix beaucoup trop élevés pour ses moyens. Mais sa fille méritait cette chance, ce tout petit espoir.

Cuddy avait décidé d'être Escort Girl en plus de son boulot de stripteaseuse. Elle était très sollicitée des hommes fortunés. Beaucoup lui proposaient un bonus en fin de soirée, elle les avait toujours refusé. Jamais elle n'accepterait de vendre son corps jusqu'à l'acte.

Un soir un mystérieux homme lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à une soirée mondaine contre 3,000$. Il devait passer la chercher à 21 heures, il était 18 heures, elle avait le temps.

- Rachel chérie, viens, c'est l'heure du bain !

La petite fille avait foncé en fauteuil roulant vers la salle de bain. Sa mère lui sourit et commença à la déshabiller. Elle la plongea dans le bain mousseux avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Une fois nue, elle se glissa derrière sa fille. Rachel était calée entre les jambes de sa mère, la tête reposant sur le buste de Lisa. Elle se laissait se faire savonner, bercée par le rythme cardiaque de sa maman.

Après cet instant de complicité, ce fut vite l'heure de manger et de coucher la petite. Elle s'en voulait toujours de la laisser seule la nuit. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus depuis l'accident de Rachel. Elle était devenue irresponsable, mais voulait tellement se racheter auprès de sa fille, et ça lui valait quelques sacrifices.

* * *

L'homme sonna à sa porte à 21 heures pétantes. Il la relookait pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait une paire de Louboutin noire, assortie à une magnifique longue robe de la même couleur, très décolletée et fendue du bas jusqu'à le milieu de sa cuisse gauche. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en une banane classe qui laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Ses oreilles étaient ornée de diamants, son maquillage était assez discret, et son collier fin était du même modèle que les boucles d'oreilles. Elle lui sourit et prit l'argent qu'il lui avait tendu avant de le suivre à sa soirée. Durant le trajet, il lui expliquait qu'il était Marines à l'armée américaine. Il était un colonel médaillé et respecté. Il allait fêter avec ses collègues la veille de leur départ pour la guerre.

Elle arriva dans un endroit assez lugubre, très loin des soirées chiques habituelles auxquelles elle participait. Plusieurs soldats étaient là, accoudés au bar. Elle sentait que la soirée allait être très longue, mais c'était pour Rachel, pour cette fichue delphinothérapie qui l'obsédait.

Le scénario fut tout autre. La soirée fut arrosée, peut-être un peu trop. Ce colonel, Max Hayes, se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant. Elle était coincée entre ce porc et le bar. Il lui léchait grossièrement le coup. Elle essayait de maintenir une distance entre eux en le repoussant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. C'était peine perdue... Ses collègues observaient la scène sans l'aider, pire même, ils en riaient, et encourageaient Hayes.

Il commençait à se faire plus insistant. Sa main remontait sa cuisse et s'introduit sous la robe par sa fente. Il atteignit sa fesse et la caressait, pour ensuite glisser vers le shorty en dentelle. Il avait envie de le déchirer, mais se contentait de s'amuser avec.

Lisa pensait qu'il avait largement dépassé les limites et voulu partir de cette soirée, il n'était pas de cet avis, la traitant de pute, et qu'il n'avait pas payé sa soirée pour rien. Ses collègues l'encourageaient de plus belle.

Tandis qu'il lui fit glisser la bretelle se sa robe sur l'épaule, elle lui cracha au visage. Il resta quelques secondes interdit face à ce geste, et la claqua violemment. Le barman lui saisit fermement les poignets à l'arrière du bar, ce qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Un sourire narquois et victorieux avait envahit le visage de ce Max Hayes et il commençait à ouvrir la fermeture sur le côté de la robe de Lisa.

Réalisant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de ce tirer de ce sacré pétrin, ses yeux se mirent à pleurer sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

Elle se retrouva très vite en sous vêtement devant tous ces gars plus excités les uns que les autres. Ils devaient déjà tous être en érection. Elle se maudissait d'être devenue ce qu'elle était. Elle maudissait House d'avoir foncé dans sa maison et de l'avoir en quelque sorte contrainte à déménager. Elle maudissait House d'avoir appris à Rachel comment nager. Elle maudissait House de lui avoir fait montrer de dessin-animé avec des pirates et des crocodiles. Elle se maudissait d'avoir voulu effrayer sa fille en lui disant que justement il y avait des crocodiles dans les profondeurs de leur piscine. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Elle se maudissait d'avoir fait passer le boulot avant Rachel ce jour-là. Elle priait pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, un atroce cauchemar. Elle priait un Dieu qui l'avait abandonné il y a quelques temps déjà. Elle priait pour qu'un miracle ne se produise, alors qu'elle était d'habituel si terre-à-terre.

Elle occultait totalement la scène qui se passait. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Après tout, elle le méritait, elle n'avait cas pas se livrer à la prostitution de luxe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'ils allaient payer sans toucher indéfiniment ? Elle était si naïve.

Elle ne se préoccupait pas de cette main qui avait arraché son soutient-gorge. Laissant libre accès à sa poitrine. Des mains d'inconnus vinrent lui caresser avec plus ou moins de douceur ses seins. La bouche de Hayes se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne. Il l'embrassa, et au moment où il voulu approfondir le baiser, elle lui mordit la langue avec force. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du.

En vengeance, il commençait à lui suçoter le téton, pour ensuite le mordre férocement. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Elle se sentait salie, méprisée, réduite à néant, une merde.

Un canif lui titillait les cuisses. Il s'en servit pour lui découper son shorty, ouvrant artificiellement en même temps les tissus supérieurs de sa peau sous le contact de la lame. Quand est-ce que ça allait arrêter ? Elle se laissa glisser le long du bar, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Il s'était accroupit devant elle. Un doigt lui caressait le clitoris. Il appuyait de plus en plus fort. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle sentit un main étrangère s'inviter à ces caresses obscènes. Puis un doit lui pénétra, suivi d'un deuxième, et d'un troisième. Elle se sentait partir : sûrement un mécanisme d'auto-défense du corps humain qui préférait la préserver d'un trop gros choque émotionnel. Ou peut-être lui avait-on fait avaler du LSD. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus profondément sur la question que ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Lisa se réveilla en sursaut dans la baignoire. Rachel toujours calée contre elle. Dieu merci, tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Un mauvais rêve qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer cette vie, qu'elle jugeait comme une vie de débauche, bien qu'elle respectait les femmes qui assumaient et revendiquer ce genre de métiers. Elle décida de décommander son rendez-vous de ce soir, tant pis pour les 3,000$. Elle allait passer la soirée à papouiller sa fille.

Elles rigolèrent toute la soirée, Lisa s'amusant à faire des crêpes en formes étranges, prônant l'idée d'un art abstrait, tandis que Rachel profitait du dos tourner de sa mère pour manger la pâte à crêpes discrètement, bien qu'elle fut vite prise la main dans le sac.

Au moment du couché, elle s'installa dans le lit de Rachel et se mit à lui tresser les cheveux, face au miroir accroché sur le mur.

Rachel leva les yeux vers sa mère au travers du miroir, et sourit.

- Pourquoi tu souris Rachel ? lui demanda sa mère, curieuse.

- T'es belle maman, répondit-elle simplement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la petite repris :

- Dis maman ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Pourquoi la nuit tu t'en vas ?

- Mais je ne m'en vais pas, regarde, je suis là. répondit Lisa, quelque peu déboussolée par l'interrogation de sa fille.

- Oui, mais le soir je t'entends souvent partir de la maison quand je suis au lit.

- Écoute Rachel je..

- T'es belle maman.

- Merci chérie... dit-elle tristement.

Un clame pensant suivirent ces mots.

- Maman, pourquoi tu danses toute nue devant des gens ? demanda sa fille d'un ton détaché.

- Qu.. quoi ? C.. Comment sais-tu ça ? Cette annonce venait de totalement la déstabiliser. Comment sa fille avait-elle pu être au courant de ses activités nocturnes ?

Au début tu m'avais emmené avec toi. Où tu te préparais dans la pièce pleine de miroirs, de lumières et de beaux costumes. Tu ne voulais pas que je reste à la maison seule. Alors tu voulais que je dorme sur le canapé là-bas. Puis une fois je me suis hissée dans mon fauteuil pour voir où tu allais et ce que tu faisais... Tu dansais devant pleins de monsieurs... dis maman, tu m'en veux pas hein ?

Lisa s'était mise à pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa propre fille la voir ainsi ? Elle se haïssait. Elle faisait une mère pitoyable.

- Pleure pas maman, t'es belle. répéta Rachel pour la troisième fois.

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit tristement à sa fille.

Après l'avoir bordée, embrassé, et lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, elle partit elle aussi rejoindre les bras de Morphée, le cœur assez lourd. Comment avait-elle pu laisser sa fille la voir ainsi ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir payer cette delphinothérapie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas retrouver un semblant de vie normale ?


End file.
